


A-Courtin' We Will Go

by ladydragon76



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Taking one for the team, Tarnian Courting Rituals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26021905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: Summary:Megatron's decided to court Prowl.  Prowl is Not Amused.
Comments: 53
Kudos: 125





	A-Courtin' We Will Go

**Author's Note:**

> **'Verse:** G1  
>  **Series:** None  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Characters:** Megatron, Prowl, Jazz  
>  **Warnings:** Tarnian Courting Rituals, Taking One For The Team,  
>  **Notes:** Maccadam'sBarfight's Bingo Win Ficcy!

Prowl felt it was ultimately forgivable that he had not clued in right away. It was not terribly odd -much to Ratchet's unending fear and rage- for Megatron to pummel their Prime on the battlefield. It had been needlessly showy for him to suplex Optimus into the dusty dry ground, but then that was Megatron. When he had looked around and smirked at Prowl, that too seemed well within the range of 'normal' for the Decepticon leader. Prowl was a threat _and_ Megatron liked to show off.

It continued to happen, however, and mechs began to talk. Specifically, the twins suggested Megatron was not merely showing off, but courting someone. Mechs from Tarn valued strength, so proving how strong and powerful one was, was indeed a part of the courting rituals- this was something they had apparently encountered in the Arena before the war began. The Autobot gossip mill picked that up immediately and, before Prowl could sigh at the pile of violated regulations, there was a betting pool on which Decepticon it was. Soundwave and Starscream held the lead.

No one, certainly not Prowl, suspected it would be an Autobot. Not until a recently stolen Faberge Egg appeared in the dead of the night outside the _Ark_. Prowl was awoken by Red Alert's panicked shouts that Megatron's signal was within ten miles of the base. It took half an hour for Prowl to work out -through Red Alert's flailing- that Megatron's signal was _leaving_ the area, and then in the perimeter sweeps, the Egg was found.

"Oh!" Smokescreen gasped, and Prowl knew he was updating the betting pool.

"He's moved on from displays of strength to a show of stealth," Sideswipe said, and Sunstreaker nodded gravely.

"Poor mech. Better not fraggin' be us," Sunstreaker sneered. "He had his chance with me."

"Excuse me?!" Red Alert shouted.

"Easy, Red," Optimus said and rested a hand on Red Alert's shoulder. "Prowl, please take the art piece and contact the proper authorities, and let's return it as quietly as possible. Then I want everyone to get a good night's rest. We'll deal with this at the morning meeting."

A meeting that never occurred because the Decepticons attacked a power plant. Optimus Prime was once more battered, though to be fair, he gave as good as he got. Ratchet kept him in the medbay for a couple of days, as well as a number of other mechs. Prowl had watched Megatron carefully, and he had finally come to a horrible conclusion: Megatron was courting _him_.

After enduring an unpleasant few minutes of disbelief and panic, Prowl faced Jazz across his desk and said, "He can't possibly expect this to work on me? The disconnect of logic is giving me a processor ache trying to reconcile it."

Jazz snickered.

"It's not funny."

"It kinda is."

Prowl heaved a sigh. "This makes no sense. Why would he think wounding people I care for would impress me? Why would he think petty thievery would?"

"Faberge Egg ain't petty, Prowler," Jazz pointed out and giggled again when Prowl glared at him.

"I am decidedly unimpressed!" Prowl huffed.

"Mebbe ya oughta tell Megsy that?" Jazz suggested, still grinning. "Then tell 'im what would impress ya is a peace agreement."

"That implies I'm open to being courted at all," Prowl said, exasperated, and when he saw Jazz's mouth open, he jabbed a finger at him. "And I am not at all interested in 'taking one for the team' in such a way!"

"Yeah, but I've heard the chatter," Jazz said, still smiling too gleefully. "Scuttlebutt suggests that Megs has got the ship ta sail and the motion of the ocean down."

Prowl blinked, trying to parse that, and shook his head. "I remain unswayed."

"Nothin' says ya gotta accept his proposal, just that ya're willin' ta let him try ta prove himself," Jazz pointed out. "Make it part of the deal that even if the two of ya won't work out, if ya mean anythin' at all, he's gotta give us all peace and work with Optimus for it so ya've got the proper environment ta actually get ta know each other."

Prowl narrowed his optics because that was logically sound but he still hated it. "I will be entirely compromised during this exercise. Moreso, if I do end up accepting."

Jazz beamed.

"I hate you."

"That's a lie, but we'll figure it out." Jazz waved at Prowl's console. "I'll stay quiet and you give 'em a call. Let's see just how much he wants ya."

**Author's Note:**

> [CLICK HERE](https://ladydragon76.dreamwidth.org/334490.html) to learn more about me!
> 
> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:  
>  **Feedback**
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction (regarding the fic tho please)
> 

> 
> **Author Responses**  
>  This author replies to comments, mostly with a simple but heartfelt 'thank you' in acknowledgment of said comment, but longer replies happen as feel natural.  
> If you don't want a reply, for any reason, just put a 'whisper' up front or at the end, and I will simply and quietly appreciate your comment without responding. ^_^


End file.
